The present invention relates to massage beds and, more particularly, to a compact massage bed which may be collapsed by folding and is safe in use.
A thorough massage feels good when you are tired. Massaging (rubbing and kneading) the muscles and joints make the muscles and joints work better. Various massage beds are well known. However, conventional massage beds are not highly movable and require much storage space when not in use because they are commonly not collapsible. Although some folding collapsible beds are commercially available, these folding beds are not convenient for carrying from place to place by hand when collapsed.
It would therefore be desirable to have a folding collapsible massage bed. It would also be desirable to have a folding collapsible massage bed which can be arranged into a box-like configuration which is convenient for carrying from place to place by hand.
According to the present invention, there is provided a folding collapsible massage bed which comprises a bedstead. The bedstead includes two equal open frames and hinge means connected between the open frames. The hinge means includes a pair of hinge leaves connected by a hinge pin. A mattress is supported on the bedstead, the mattress including two mattress elements of equal size, each mounted on a respective one of the open frames. A pair of leg members are each pivotally connected to a respective one of the open frames remote from the hinge means. Four folding braces are bilaterally symmetrically connected between the leg members and the hinge leaves of the hinge means. Each of the folding braces comprises a long bar having a first end pivoted to one hinge leaf of the hinge means, and a second end. Each of the folding braces also comprises a short bar having a first end pivoted to the second end of the long bar and a second end pivoted to one of the leg members, and lock means adapted for locking the long bar and the short bar when extended out. Two cord members are bilaterally connected between the leg members to limit the outward turning angle of the leg members relative to the open frame.